1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a trolley suitcase, and more specifically to a trolley suitcase having a deployable storage container.
2. Background
Suitcases are well-known in the art and come in a variety of styles, sizes, and shapes. They are constructed from metal, cloth, canvas, vinyl, or other suitable materials. At least one carrying handle is typically provided. Suitcases are indispensable for the transport and storage of personal items in modern travel.
Suitcases designed for ease of transport when traveling often provide at least one pair of wheels along a bottom surface of the suitcase, and many include a retractable handle that extends from an upper surface of the suitcase. These suitcases are commonly known as “trolley suitcases.” These suitcases are easy for a traveler to transport. The traveler simply extends the handle and pulls the suitcase behind herself when traveling.
Increasingly, the size of a suitcase has a great deal of importance to the traveler. Airlines often charge fees for checked luggage, and carry-on luggage, such as some smaller trolley suitcases, is limited by size. Travelers tend to utilize all available luggage space during traveling. During travel itself, however, there is often a need for temporary or interim storage space. For example, a traveler may have an item such as a newspaper, book, pair of glasses, small electronic device, or other such item on hand while traveling, and may need to store the item temporarily while using a restroom, approaching a ticket counter, purchasing food or drink, and so on. At these times, it is inconvenient to open the main storage compartment of a suitcase in order to attempt to stow the item in the main storage compartment until the traveler returns to the bag. A temporary or interim storage compartment associated with a piece of luggage is desirable for allowing a traveler to temporary stow an item out of site without disturbing the packing in a suitcase's primary storage compartment, or going through the trouble of opening the main storage compartment just to temporarily store the item.